Numerous conventional fitting devices exist that provide a manner for sealing a tube or a pipe that extends through a wall. However, many applications require double conduit tubing, a fitting device that can penetrate a double walled tank, and flexibility during installation. For example, many applications would benefit from a fitting device that could pass a double conduit pipe through a tank wall at an angle. Conventional devices, however, fail to provide such a means for angling the tubing and therefore greatly restrict the ease of installation and severely limit the effective implementation of the fitting device. Further, conventional fitting devices fail to provide a spacing system for the inner and outer flanges of the fitting, thereby causing improper seating and sealing of the fitting device on the tank wall(s).